Hope of The Old Republic
by The Super Ninja
Summary: It was four thousand years before the Galactic Republic and the sith is taking over the galaxy. Hundreds of Jedi have fallen and there is but a handful left… (POSTPONED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope of the Old Republic**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: It was four thousand years before the Galactic Republic and the sith is taking over the galaxy. Hundreds of Jedi have fallen and there is but a handful left…

Betas: The Black Rose and Elsa Kallan

*If you have not read the summary you will not know when it is placed*

*The words in _italics _are thoughts*

*AN: means Author's note*

AN: Each commander has 12 men in their group/company at all times while on duty

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Sacrifice

The sirens went off, and then the base began to shake as the sith commenced the bombing of the base. My name is Cyrus Satoe and I am a Jedi padéwan and my master's name is Sato Star. I ran out of my room and into the corridor in full armour and Jedi robe with my double-bladed lightsaber, towards the control room where I could find out what we were up against.

When I reached the control room, I found out that we were up against 3 sith interdicters that were already sending out landing parties. I also saw Master Sato standing by the door waiting for me.

He said, "If you are ready to fight, then go and get commander Saw and meet me in the hanger."

"Yes master," I replied.

As I turned my back to run and get ready he said, "Oh… and Cyrus."

"Yes, master?" I replied turning my attention back towards him.

"Be prepared to fight lord Denaloc and his apprentice Tharook," he warned me.

"Yes Master" I replied, walking out off the room to go and find Commander Saw.

* * *

><p><span>20 Minutes later<span>

The commander and I were running down corridor B, when we saw an advancelanding party heading towards us.

"Take cover!" The commander shouted, rolling out of the way of incoming fire.

I ignited both sides of my lightsaber and bounced back a few blaster rifle shots. I raced towards them, adding the Force to my jump as I literally flew over the one trooper and stabbed him in the back. Harnessing the Force again, I pushed the captain of the party into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

The commander took a few shots and hit all his targets and then shouted at me, "Let's keep going before more come"

We arrived just in time, as we saw Master Sato with his lightsaber ignited and his men set up in tactical positions and were ready to fight. We approached my master.

I asked, cautiously, "How soon will they be here?"

He replied, "Soon"

"My dear Cyrus, I fear that I may not survive this battle so, when I say, run."

"Yes master" I replied, even though I wanted to do no such thing.

Then I saw the landing parties, 3 transport ships heading our way. When they landed the troopers hit the ground running, firing their blaster rifles. It was a big fire fight and then we saw them lord Denaloc and Tharook, we ignited our lightsabers and raced towards them at full speed. Lord Denaloc had a double-bladed lightsaber and Tharook had a single-bladed lightsaber.

I was the one to attack first as I attempted to jab from behind, but he counted as he spun around he trying to use Force lighting on me but I deflected it back. Master Sato did the same, but as he jumped over, when he was above Denaloc he attempted to stab him in the head, but he counted with a swing of his lightsaber and then Force pushed him away. We fought for a bit more, then Master Sato told me to run and so I did without question, but then I wonder wondered how he could win,

So without reconsidering, I tossed my lightsaber to him and shouted, "Master!"

At that moment, he jumped up and grabbed the lightsaber without hesitating and ignited both ends. I stood for a moment and marvelled at how he fought them off, in the end he had cut lord Denaloc's face and stabbed him, but unfortunately not fatally. Just then, Tharook did the same thing that Master Sato had done but was too powerful for him and Master Sato was stabbed in the chest.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I turned and ran.

I managed to get inside the ship and I watched as Tharook approached Denaloc.

"She got away master" Tharook said, with anger in his voice.

"No, they did not", he replied.

"You aren't fit to lead the sith!" Tharook shouted in anger.

"What?" Denaloc exclaimed, surprised by his apprentice's outburst.

"Your reign has ended…" Tharook cut Denaloc's head off without remorse, "…and mine has just begun"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

AN: This is my very first attempt at fanfic so please be gentle and any helpful tips would be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope of the old Republic**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

*If you have not read the summary you will not know when it is placed*

*The words in _**italics**_are thoughts*

*A/N means Author's note*

**Hello everyone I am back with another exciting chapter hope you enjoy please *read and review* I am sorry I took so look to update **

**Chapter 2**

Help is coming

*At the Yavin 4 space station*

"Sir", the communications officer called.

"Yes, what is it?" replied Jedi Master Flinn.

"We have an emergency, Code Blue: Coming from our space station in the Mygeeto Quadrant, they say that they are under attack from…"

"Yes?" questioned Master Flinn.

"…this can't be right" he said with fright in his voice.

"What is it?" Master Flinn asked a tempered.

"They say it is the sith…"

"WHAT!" Master Flinn shouted in shock.

"Open a channel to them immediately."

"Yes sir, opening channel now."

"This is Jedi Master Flinn, what is your current situation?" he enquired.

"This is Captain Valharder, we are under attack form the sith and are unable to evacuate due to the sith interdicters that are…"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*went the sirens.

"What's going on?" Flinn queried.

"Sir, sith reinforcements has arrived, making a total of 15 interdicters."

"WHAT! How can this be?" he shouted.

"We can't explain it sir."

Master Flinn was in deep thought.

_**How can this be? How were they able to build such a fleet?**_

He was suddenly snapped back to reality when the commanding officer asked him for orders.

Master Flinn said with weariness tinning in his voice, "Sent all forces to aid in their retreat"

"Yes sir" he replied slightly worried that there will be no one left for them to save.

10 minutes later

*at the Mygeeto space station*

Commander Saw and I were busy aiding the wounded on to ships, so that as soon as the republic reinforcements arrived they would be able to leave as soon as possible. Just then the ships scanners picked up a large number of ships heading towards the space station, the scanner showed 5 republic cruisers heading to engage the sith.

Just then we got an incoming message, "This is Jedi master Flinn, we are here to help evacuate the space station."

"This is Padéwan Cyrus, thank goodness you have arrived Master Flinn, we are all aboard ships and are ready to evacuate when you give the signal" I said with relief in my voice.

I listened to the static on the comlink, waiting for a reply her thoughts beginning to wonder…_I hope we make it out of here alive, or else the republic will not know that the sith have returned and…_I was snapped back to reality when Master Flynn replied by giving us the signal to evacuate and board the cruisers, we started our engines and bust out of the hanger leaving the fiery space station to be destroyed. Once we were aboard the minimally damaged cruiser we used the communication station in the clean hanger, to report that everyone is safely aboard.

"Get us out of here" Master Flynn orders with haste in his voice.

*Yavin 4 space station*

I felt us pull into hyper-space and retreat to the space station above Yavin 4, by the time we had left the battle Mater Flinn's forces were able to destroy 1 of the interdicters and disable another 2. I was working my way up to the bridge to report to Mater Flinn, I happened to see that there was a trooper in a hover chair (like a wheelchair except it can hover) trying to carry supplies to the store room across the hall, when I noticed that he had lost his balance and fell out of the hover chair, causing the weight of the supplies to fall on his broken legs.

I raced to aid him and asked him where it hurt…_because I was able to sense that he his in deep pain, because his is clutching his leg._

"Are you hurt" I asked with slight worry in my voice.

"Yes, I don't think I can move at all" he replied with pain in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll help you, now hold still."

I used the force to bring the supplies of his leg and dump it in the side of the corridor scattering the fallen supplies on the floor. I helped him up and hoisted him in to my arms using the force to help me support him, as I could not carry him without it, and ran to the onboard medical room.

I burst open the door and shouted, "Help, I need help."

The doctor on my far right rushed to me and asked, "What happened?"

"I was on my way to report to the control room, when I witnessed him fall out of his hover chair, and the supplies fall on his legs and he was rendered unconscious when he was raised by my forced, so I knew that he had to be brought to a doctor."

"You did the right think by bringing him he" the doctor said with relief.

"Is he going to be ok doc?" I said with haste.

"Yes" the doctor said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well….I must be going."

I exited the room and continued down the hall and then took a turn left when I caught sight of the bridge, I continued down the hall until I was right next to Master Flinn I noticed that the holo-projecter was on and that Master Flinn was busy reporting to the Jedi counsel…

"This is most disturbing…how could the sith have such a large fleet?" said Master Varoon, a short little green alien with three fingers and pointy ears.

"It is in de….*BEEP BEEP BEEP* what is happening?" said Master Flinn.

"Sir, we have incoming."

"What who is it!" Master Flinn shouted with wiriness in his tone.

"The…The…The…Sith, they must have followed us here."

"Activate defence systems, arm the cannons, set shields at full power!"

"Cyrus," Master Flinn called to me while giving orders, "You and commander Saw get down to medical room and help evacuate the patients to the Warship Hercules, once aboard enter hyperspace and retreat to our base on Kashyyyk and wait there for me!"

"We'll do everything in our power to stop them so that you can have a clean get away."

I replied with a simple nod while I was running to the door, just then I stopped and turn on my comlink and contacted commander Saw and informed him of the situation. We agreed that we would rendezvous at the medic room in five minutes. When we met up at the medic room, and we noticed that everyone there had already been notified about the sith, and had already started to evacuate the medical room, so we just started by moving the patients to the Hercules. We were finished evacuating the room and by that time the corridors were already ruined and the power cords were sticking out of the wall, I ran towards the bridge of the Hercules and told the admiral to take off and head for Kashyyyk. We docked off the space station easy enough, but the tricky part was getting past the sith with out them knowing. We finally cleared the battle field and entered hyper-space and were on our way to Kashyyyk.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please *read and review* **

**Will update A.S.A.P.**


End file.
